vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuusui Mikado
Summary Ryuusui Mikado is the adoptive daughter of Ryuumei and the creator of Yakou, who joined the Eastern Expedition to take back the lands from the Yatsukahagi. After a long conflict with the Tenma and the loss of their leader, it is later revealed that they were inhabitants of the Old World, which was ruled by its goddess for a time, until Hajun, a god who is bent on destroying everything, destroyed her and her guardians, leaving nothing but remnants of this world, which they tried to protect. Yakou, after witnessing the battle between the Hadou Gods, is hijacked by Hajun, as he is his Sensory. However, Ryuusui managed to resurrect him with her own Taikyoku, making him whole again. She later reunites with her friends to overthrow Hajun from his position as the Throne God. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | High 1-A Name: Ryuusui Mikado, Chinchikurin (By Habaki) Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Member of the Eastern Expedition | Gudou God Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Unknown), Enhanced Senses (With her Distortion, she is capable of perceiving and reading laws of higher phases), Fire Manipulation, Precognition (Can see through infinite possibilities of the future with her Distortion), Reality Warping (Can forcibly decide and drag down a specific future from infinite possibilities of it and make it happen with her Distortion), Barrier Creation (Uho-hou is a passive barrier that adapts to spirits and concepts and as such can influence territories like higher dimensional spiritual defenses and its special nature resides in eliminating weakness points) and Limited Attack Reflection (Said Barrier will change the direction of any attack in their blind spots ensuring their safety), Soul Manipulation (Had shown the ability to restrain the soul and affect it with her abilities), Durability Negation (Can ignore durability by directly affecting the target's soul), Resistance to Mental and Spiritual attacks (Was capable of perceiving the Throne and catch a glimpse of Hajun, an experience that has been described to bring "spiritual trauma", with no negative consequences), Conceptual Attacks, Time Stop (Even when Tenma Yato activated his Law to freeze the remains of Marie's world, Ryuusui could still act inside), Power Nullification (Could force the activation of her power even after Tenma Sukuna used his Taikyoku) | All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Types 3, 4 and 10), Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Gravity Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Cosmic Awareness, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Probability Manipulation, Nigh Omnipresence (Omnipresence in her own territory), Nigh Omniscience, and Nonexistence Manipulation, Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1). Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level via powerscaling (While considered to be one of the weakest members of the Eastern Expedition, she should still be comparable to them. Managed to restrict a bloodlusted Keishirou for a time, and also fought the dead soldiers of Momiji). | High Outerverse level (As a Gudou God, Ryuusui exists completely above and external to all expansions of the Singularity - of which size corresponds to the inner depth of the Throne God, reaching up to infinite levels each transcending the last - which in turn utterly transcends the Multiverse, no matter the qualitative dimensions/layers it may have. To even the weakest God with 1 Taikyoku, an object that governs All Of Creation such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool. Additionally, she alongside Shiori and Soujirou, has a Taikyoku value of 60, making her one of the Strongest Gudou Gods). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the other members of the Eastern Expedition, also managed to dodge their attacks during the tournament). | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent within her own territory. Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Superhuman | Irrelevant. Striking Strength: At least City Class+, likely Mountain Class | High Outerversal. Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level via powerscaling (Should be able to endure hits from her fellow members and the Tenmas). | High Outerverse level (Took a hit from the shade of Reinhard). Stamina: Unknown | Limitless Range: Hundreds of meters via Talisman, Unknown with Distortion | High Outerversal. Standard Equipment: Talisman. Intelligence: Due to her Distortion ability, she holds knowledge of how the world works along with its laws and is experienced in the Ying and Yang arts | Nigh-Omniscient. Weaknesses: Her ability to drag down a specific future and make it happen is of unconscious use. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Onmyoudou:' An art that has two specific branches: **'Art of Yang:' A magic that humans can learn through martial arts and training. It refers to something that follows the doctrine of this world and is within its frame of reasoning. It encompasses many arts that are centered around manipulating attributes of the universe, and Ryuusui stated that humans are capable of learning how to use it. Since the concept of gods and religion don't exist, this magic is more of borrowing transcendental power from someone. **'Odd gift of Ying:' An unusual talent that is distorted and abandoned by this world. This ability is an anomalous phenomenon that cannot be explained. Therefore, only a handful of people are endowed with this attribute. In general, it is similar to the poison that contaminated the East and those who are touched by these shadows are subjects of fear and disgust. *'咒 (Kotodama):' Everything has its own “word”, its own “name”. For example, the Moon is the Moon because its “name” (咒) says so, and fire is fire because it has its own “name”. In short, everything in reality follows this rule, from mundane things to concepts, each possessing their own “word”, which can be used to make things that are hard to understand easier to grasp. With Onmyoudou, one can bring these words to existence, though they need some sort of higher visual perception such as Ryuusui's foresight. *'霊信 (Reishin):' This art allows Ryuusui to communicate with her comrades through waveguide, allowing them to talk through their feelings and emotions. Ryuusui can also cure someone from fatigue by overflowing them with life energy through a mantra. The amount of people who can communicate through this depends on the user, and unlike her mother, Ryuusui uses a strand of her hair so that the signals can be transmitted from one to another without difficulty. *'神火清明` 急々如律令 (Shinka Seimei Kyukunuritsuryu):' The Ying and Yang art, invoking a few number of charms before causing them to explode, bathing the entire battlefield in blazing flames. *'水位之精――悪星退散 (Suiisei――Akuseitaisan):' This art causes accumulated snow to jump and shift into a snake, restraining the opponent both physically and spiritually. It also has the effect of forcibly calming the opponent's mind as shown when she managed to use it against Keishirou, who, despite being bloodlusted, was calmed. *'先見、未来視 (Foresight, vision of the future):' The Distortion of Ryuusui Mikado. True to its name, it allows her to see higher phases of law and through the future alongside all of its infinite branches. She can go even further with her ability, and drag down a specific future to manifest, though she does this unconsciously. * ■■■■■■■: Ryuusui's Taikyoku, with her desires being I want happiness and I can do as I want. It expresses itself as the ability to draw the future that I desire, a talent to pray which corrects causality and bends fate and misfortune itself for her happiness, and thus, it can be called the purest form of what is called a “craving”. The nature of this Taikyoku is simply granting her wishes. She does not understand her own talent and exercises it unconsciously. She arranges favorable elements around herself with this ability, and attracts others to herself with it. In her own words, the world surrounding her is nothing but the story that she drew. While it is altruistic at a glance, it is selfish due to her self-praising, and her desire to have the characters in her story to be perfect. To sublimate this selfish love into true love and prove that her loved ones are more to her than just convenient virtual images, she has to make great effort towards those that she loves. However, if she understands her Taikyoku, all of her efforts will fall apart. This is why her Law is unknown to her. It is a Hadou law, but because Ryuusui unconsciously uses it just for herself instead of imposing it on the world, it expresses itself as a Gudou law. Note: Ryuusui is a Taiyoku user even in her base form. However she doesn't become a Gudou God, nor does she benefit from the stats an usual God with Taikyoku has until later on when she finally founds out the truth of her abilities in her route. Key: Base | Gudou God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Eastern Expedition Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Law Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings